


Lila T'amar

by Teawithmagician



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Psychological, Realization, Rethinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila T'amar needed no eyes to see what she became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lila T'amar

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline Clone Wars is. Lila a Jedi Commander is. I have a habit of shipping her with Walon Vau ('you make you ship' rule) and sometimes writing like Yoda :)
> 
> References to one of the Clone Wars eps. included.

Lila T'amar woke up and saw nothing. Darkness with the flashes of energy — her soldiers, hot batteries, the sun she'd never seen.

Lila T'amar needed no eyes to see what she become. She asked the Council, she sent messages via holoprojector, she begged to spare her of this duty, but no.

Republic Army needed the Jedi, Republic Army needed commanders. Lila T'amar was a good commander. As the Force floated, she saw. She was strong with the Force even for miraluka, who were Force-sensitive for aeons.

Lila T'amar was sitting on the bunk under the tent, listening to the crackling galactic radio. She touched the black veil on her eyes to make sure they were covered. With eyeless skin caverns opened she felt uneasy like naked.

Lila T'amar listened to the radio and the quiet clone speak behind the tent. Mandalorian, they were speaking Mandalorian. They said she was a, well, warrior, who, erm, knew her weapon.

Yes. Lila T'amar killed the Dark Jedi who turned to Duku and was devastating his base, killing the clones, torturing the soldiers. She killed him though he had four lightsabers in his many hands; an old, skillful warrior.

Lila T'amar came with revision, and that Jedi was considered to be "a mistake of the system", so Lila T'amar got rid of him in the most effective way. Lila T'amar killed him and enjoyed the murder. The Dark Jedi was taken to Coruscant in two parts and several additional bags for his many arms. No regrets, just a work to be done.

To be honest, Lila T'amar never regretted, but she used to rely upon the Force — "it's not me killing you, it's how the Force leads me". This time, it was another way. This time, she killed with pleasure, as the Dark Jedi stood between Lila T'amar and what she desired, and what she desired was the order in all she was responsible for.

Was that how you became a Sith, your passion found and leading you? Lila T'amar read of Sith's passions and knew they differed: it could be power, or artefacts, or knowledge — literally anything.

Lila T'amar's passion was order in everything she did. And she knew she would destroy anything interfering with her order, in the end feeling nothing but content.

***

If you like this, you may also like this my original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5771851 :)


End file.
